An Agent and His Uncle
by SuperAlex64
Summary: On his day off, Secret Squirrel decides to visit his uncle, Undercover. Based on the 90s version.


**Okay, it been awhile since I last had the energy to write something.**

 **This doesn't take place in any of my Yo Yogi stories as it would contradict YY:SF. That said I really like using the uncle character.**

 **Secret Squirrel and Uncle Undercover belong to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

It was a relatively normal day as a stranger: an adult tan furred squirrel wearing an indigo cap just like a regular person- forwards and not covering half his face, oversized dark sunglasses to cover his eyes, and a dark grey bomber jacket because it looked really cool on him, walked towards a little shop called 'The Invention Dimension'. Just as he got closer to said shop, it was clear that he was growing more and more excited as his smile grew bigger and bigger. It only widened at it's most widest as soon as he walked into the shop and saw the older squirrel behind the counter, who was helping a customer.

As soon as the older squirrel spotted him, he greeted him with a wide grin, "Hello, Nephew!"

Forgetting what he was trying to do, the stranger simply grinned some more as he walked up to the counter and greeted him back, "Hi, Uncle Undercover!" then asked, "Mind if I help out around here, it could be just like old times, ay uncle?"

Memories of a much younger version of himself flooded through the mind. Summers may have come and gone and technology has since evolved, but the willingness was still there. So the nephew spent his day off helping out around the shop: sweeping the floors, helping customers and not blowing everything up. He mostly succeeded. He somehow accidentally blew up the soda vending machine.

After work, Undercover and his nephew headed for his apartment where finally the uncle asked, "Honestly Secret, how in the Hell did you manage to blow up that vending machine?"

"I'll pay for it!" Secret pleaded with his uncle, making himself seem younger than he really was, "Just don't get mad."

But Undercover simply laughed as walked towards the kitchen, followed by his nephew, saying, "Ah, Secret, I could never stay mad at you."

"Yeah, Uncle Undercover, I got a question: How did you recognize me?"

Undercover suddenly deadpanned, turning to Secret, saying, "Secret, I know you," then added critically, "Plus, you broke character," but then, shrugged, "But we all have off-days so I'll let it pass."

"Well, it was my day off," Secret said, shrugging.

"About that," Undercover said, laughing, "I swear you are the only person in the world who would spend their day off working for someone else," then took a sip from a mug full of tea.

Secret had nothing to say to that so he drank the soda from that vending machine with a defiant look on his face.

Luckily, Undercover was able to break that look by asking, "Secret, how's Scarlett doing?"

"Mom's doing fine," answered Secret, knowing very well where this is going.

"Yeah, I'll bet, even after the kidnapping."

 _"And there it is,"_ Secret deadpanned in his head while out loud, he said, "She made it out of that unscathed, I mean, she ended up rescuing me and Morocco."

"Now there's a story that I wanna hear!"

"Why?" Secret asked, confused, "It was all over the news."

"Well, I want to hear it straight from you," Undercover explained, smiling, waiting for his nephew to start.

Sighing, the younger squirrel explained what had happened during that adventure, "Okay, okay, I'd been wanting to see Mom for a while so Morocco and I thought it would be a good idea to go visit her." Then with a sarcastic edge, commented, "I mean it's not like some random bad guy is going to come in and ruin it for us." He paused for a moment, then continued on, "Yeah, that was exactly what happened. So Mr. I-Completely-Forgot-His-Name kidnapped my mom, so obviously we had to go rescue her. But then, we fell into a trap. Luckily, she managed to bust out and saved us all, taking care of the guy whose name I can't remember while Morocco and I stood like 'Whoa.'" Secret then stopped almost hesitant but came back to the story, "After that, I remember Mom kept fussing with my appearance, despite the fact that I'm a grown squirrel."

"That I remember from the news," snickered Undercover, earning himself a glare from his nephew, "What? Scarly loves you and only wanted you to look your very best." Secret simply glared at him even harder until admitting, "Yeah, I know."

"Still very interesting on her part," said Undercover, thoughtfully, "Though one would think not to mess with her, considering who she married and who she raised, I mean, of course, she would pick up on a few tricks."

"Right."

"Wanna go watch the news," the uncle asked, figuring the change in scenery would inspire even more questions.

Secret just chugged the rest of his soda, then got up, answering the question with, "Sure, I got nothing better to do,"

"That's the spirit!" his uncle then exclaimed with enthusiasm... that only lasted until both him and Secret found that nothing really newsworthy happened today, just dullness. And apparently, they had to watch it for quite a while to notice. To pass the time, Undercover just had to ask his nephew a question that had been burning into his mind since the last time they talked months ago.

"So, Secret, about that bee?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"How would've that work out? Would it been like that whale and kitten from those old mon games you used to play?"

Secret then let that question, and all it's implications, sink in before finally answering, "...I prefer not thinking about that," then paused for a bit before adding, "Also, for your information, I'm still into Pouch Monsters."

"Wait, really?"

"Well, it's addictive and fun," said Secret, shrugging, "I just like training those mons for battle. I'm even in the middle of another Nuzlocke."

"What, no tournaments?"

The nephew then scoffed, "With my job, no." Upon realized what he just said, he explained, "Not that I hate my job, which I don't, but I literally have no time for that stuff and even if I didn't, I'd probably get called away and that's no fun."

Undercover nodded as they turned their attention on the TV. Though after a few minutes with a casual sly look on his face, the uncle asked, "So, how's your love life?"

"W-what?" Secret sputtered until he cleared his throat to ask, "Well, how's your love life?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

With that, the two had a good laugh, afterwords, they went back to watch the news, but it was still a slow day. Secret then had the brilliant idea of talking and debating gadgets, gizmos and technology. This lasted for quite a long while with no breaks and the technobabble they were spewing was so intense, one would think those two were talking in some strange language. Undercover and Secret were enjoying this so much that they almost didn't notice that it was getting late and that Secret had to leave.

Undercover, being who he is, went around, trying to find Secret a gift for his nephew since he didn't expect since he expect him to visit. Despite Secret's protests, he ended up getting a box of candy.

They said their goodbyes as they walked out the door. Just as Secret began to go on his way, Undercover suddenly remembered yet another question: "Secret, did you really punch out Magilla Gorilla?" which caused Secret to freeze up before loudly replying in annoyance, "Goodbye, Uncle Undercover!" which caused the uncle to laugh as he walked back inside.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A little short, not that great, but a lot of fun. See ya later, dudes.**


End file.
